1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for testing sealed containers which requires no change of parts to adapt the same to test containers of different configurations and sizes to assure the closures having been securely applied to effect the desired closure-to-container relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made to test the integrity and effectiveness of the seals of containers for foods and beverages. However, by introducing a pressurized fluid to the interior of the container when internal pressures have exceeded the inherent strength of the container being tested, explosions have occurred causing bodily injury and damage to adjacent property. In such instances, the fragments of the damaged container have been considerably dispersed and further fractured, increasing the problem of reassemblage of the container to study the cause of failure. Also, the prior art apparatus have generally required change-over mechanisms to be used to adapt the apparatus to accommodate the testing of containers of various sizes and
Manifestly, there is presently a need to produce apparatus for rapidly, economically, and safely testing the seal of a variety of sizes and configurations of containers used particularly in the food and beverage industry.